Casino - House Keeping
Duggan's troublemakers Thrax |todo = Follow Vincent. Knock out the hillbillies. Recover the Repair the at LS Customs. (if the Thrax is damaged) Deliver the to the Casino. |fail = Team runs out of lives. The Thrax is destroyed. |reward = JP +15 Cash, Chips, and RP vary depending on difficulty and time spent. |unlockedby = Casino - Loose Cheng|unlocks = Casino - Strong Arm Tactics }} Casino - House Keeping is a mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Description The protagonists are contacted by Agatha Baker, who seeks their help once again. When they enter her office, they are greeted by her and Tom Connors. Ms. Baker asks them if they've been hearing about the bad press the casino has been receiving, specifically troublemakers sent in by the Duggan Crime Family that are causing trouble at the casino. As Vincent is looking through the security cameras, he is suddenly alerted by a troublemaker causing a scene inside the casino. He then tells the team to come with him to deal with the miscreants. As the team walks with Vincent to inspect around the casino, Vincent explains to them how the Duggans are paying people to start fights at the casino, with the occurrences happening all week and social media taking note of them. Vincent tells them that disorderly conduct tarnishes the casino's reputation, and that if such altercations keep reoccurring, it could put the casino out of business. Upon reaching the main floor of the casino, Vincent spots the troublemakers paid by Duggan to cause trouble at the casino, and tasks the team to knock them out. The team knocks out all of the enemies. However, one of them manages to steal the competition car, a Thrax, and drives off with it, while also running over a member from a group of bikers. The team gives chase in the bikers' Hakuchou Drags, while also dealing with more of Duggan's mercenaries. The team recovers the Thrax, with Vincent telling them to stop by a Los Santos Customs to repair the vehicle (if the Thrax was damaged prior to its recovery) before bringing it back to the casino. The team arrives back at the casino with the recovered Thrax, with Vincent and Ms. Baker thanking the team for their help. As Ms. Baker asks Vincent about who is responsible for causing the problems at the casino, Brucie Kibbutz introduces himself to the group. Brucie asks Ms. Baker about discussing health and well-being, but Ms. Baker quickly dismisses him, with Vincent telling Brucie to call guest services to make an appointment. Brucie walks away, saying that "he is the appointments". Ms. Baker thanks the team once again for the help, hoping that she won't ask them for their further assistance, but fears she shall. Vincent and Ms. Baker then drive off with the Thrax. Deaths *Several troublemakers paid by the Duggan Crime Family - Killed by the protagonists for causing trouble at The Diamond Casino & Resort and attempting to steal the Thrax. Video Navigation }}Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort